TRUTH OR DARE TEENAGE WIZARD STYLE
by missay
Summary: SLASH Harry thinks he might be gay, will a game of truth or dare help? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! If I did I'd be rich!...and I'm not, so ya. L

Warnings: SLASH rating for later chapters. Pace your selves!

Beta: The one and only wonderful Emily!

**THUTH OR DARE TEENAGE WIZARD STYLE **

All of the Gryfondors were sitting around their common room, being bored. It was winter, and to top them having nothing to do outside the school when it wasn't raining, it was raining, so they couldn't even be outside and bored stiff. No, instead they all just sat there and stared off into space. Five minutes passed before Seamus Finnegan, an Irish 7th year stood up, and made an assignment.

"Okay, this is just stupid! Why don't we play a game or something? There's no reason for us to sit here and kill brain cells!"

Everyone stared at him, Hermoine, one of the smartest students of the whole school, who happened to be in the same year as Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Harry, was the first one to say anything.

"Why Seamus, you're right! But I don't know of any games that we could all play."

At this a few people seemed to have something to say. Ron was first.

"I know! Why don't we split up into our years, then all p lay separate games of the same!"

That affected Harry who was apparently going to say the same thing.

"Brilliant! Except for one thing, what game?"

Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Hermione all seemed to have forgotten that part, when suddenly Dean had an idea, "Oh! I was going threw some potions in Snape's room yesterday, when I found a bunch of vertisim!"

All five seemed to agree without words that he was obviously insane. Seamus was the one to actually speak of his friend's loss of brains.

"Dean, that has nothing to do with a game."

Of course Dean pouted for a moment, before deciding that he wasn't giving up. With a determined look on his face and a mysterious look in his eyes he answered Seamus.

"Okay, let me explain, you know that vertisim makes you speak the truth right?" They all nodded, waiting for this to sound like a game.

"Well, I'm really good at potions. With a little bat's wing and a tear from each of us, the vertisim will make you sing the truth."

Hermione gasped, where as the rest of them looked as if they could careless.

"Dean, you're a genius! If you add spider legs to that it will make the person who drinks the potion to obey your request!"

Dean stared at her for a few seconds, and then it had clicked.

"You're suggesting suggesting that we make three different batches?" he didn't wait for her answer, "One would be for the 'obey my request', another would be for the 'speak the truth' and the other would be for the 'sing the truth'?"

All of the seventh's years stared at Hermione Granger as they waited for an answer.

"Dean, if you can pull it off, then all we would have to get were two matching goblets, no we should use bottles for the truths, so that we won't be able to tell the difference, which means that we would need one goblet for the 'obey my request.'"

It hit both Seamus and Harry at the same time, where as Ron just sat kinda stiff there looking confused. Harry was the one to speak.

"'Mione, I am not going to participate in some kind of twisted experiment!"

Of course Seamus backed him immediately.

"We are not some sort- some sort of Ginny Pigs! You have to pay us for that sort of thing."

Harry burst into a completely random fit of adorable giggles, which he stopped immediately by cuffing his mouth with his hands. Seamus smiled ear-to-ear. He now knew why Harry hardly ever laughed in front of people. Hermione was also smiling for a whole different reason.

"No, boys, that's where you're wrong. You're not going to get paid simply because you're going to have fun."

Harry and Seamus stopped fooling around and stared at her. Harry was getting tired of telling her the same thing for the last week, but apparently she wasn't listening, so he said it again.

"'Mione, we don't have 'fun' doing home work."

By this time Ron had caught on. He spoke up.

"Harry, she's referring to truth or dare, but with a teenage wizard's twist. Right?"

Dean and Hermione both beamed at Ron's smartness. While Seamus and Harry both stood completely still, thinking of the possibilities. While Seamus was busy thinking that this was his chance to see whether Harry was straight or not, and if he wasn't if he was interested in him. But Harry was busy with his own thoughts, thoughts that consisted of his confusion of his sexuality, his strange liking for Seamus, and yet at the same time his fear of anyone else knowing his 'dirty little secrets!' While they were 'thinking' Dean and Hermione had already started mixing the batches. While Ron sat there watching his dorm mates/ good friends blush furiously in thought. He had had enough.

"Harry, Seamus. Both of you obviously have your reasons to play. Why not just give it a go?"

Seamus and Harry both blushed even redder, and then Seamus turned to face Harry, just now realizing that he was sitting with him. At the same time Harry turned and faced Seamus, not wanting to see his re action to what Harry's skin color was at the time (red). Ron saw the whole thing. At that moment, when both of his friends turned around rather quickly after seeing the other's blush, he understood.

"Look. I've got nothing against guys who are…gay. So you could have told me."

((AN:REVIEW!))


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Warnings: Rating for later chapters...i think...or mabye just to be safe!

Beta: The one and only wonderful Emily!

((AN:i want to thank emily and her niceness...with out her i'd be lost...by myself!

Both Harry and Seamus turned/snapped around at him so fast that something in their backs popped. But the looks on there faces weren't of pain, more like fear and confusion. Seamus with the confusion and Harry with the fear.

"What did you say, Ron!"

It was Harry, and he had utter fear on his face. Seamus was staring at him like he had just grown his seventh arm, not to mention the other four. But Ron spoke, as odd as it was.

"Harry, it's obvious…I think."

Harry's mouth was hanging slightly open, he was in shock. Utter shock. Seamus's eyes never left Harry, not for a second. Ron turned to Seamus for an explanation, but was rewarded with being ignored. Seamus wasn't going to move his gaze or attention, if he missed the smallest sign he would never forgive himself. Ron turned to Harry and spoke to him instead.

"Okay, well I'm not really sure what's going on, but as soon as Hermione and Dean get finished with the truths and obeys, then I'm going to get this figured out."

Harry went from fearful to pissed in about two seconds flat. Seamus saw this of course, he was staring at him as if he had grown his seventh arm. So when Harry stood up and started towards the door really fast Seamus had got up and blocked him. They both fell to the floor in a rather messy hoop. Seamus felt that he had to explain his actions.

"I'm sorry! It's just that you looked so confused and then afraid and then really, really angry! You shouldn't be by yourself when you're like that. You shouldn't have to…-breaths heavily- you… -breaths heavily- could… -breaths heavily- hurt your… -breaths heavily- self."

Seamus had trailed off to the account of being on top of Harry, and not realizing it until he started to say 'to…you.' He quickly glanced at Harry as he rolled off of him, but Harry's red tinted expression of lust took him by surprise and caused him to roll/ jump a bit too high and a bit to far. In the process he hit his head on the coffee table that was by the fire. And of course Ron burst out laughing. Harry slowly got up and turned away. Seamus, who was now rubbing his head and muttering things like 'damn, bloody table,' saw Harry turn around as soon as he got up. A smile found its way on Seamus's lips even with the throbbing head.

Harry was hard, and it was because of Seamus, and of course Seamus was happy. A bit too happy. He had a bit of a problem in his pants. Just as he was about to 'excuse' himself to the bathroom, Hermione and Dean came over. Hermione was holding a goblet, and Dean was holding two black bottles that magical green leaf patterns went around it. Hermione was looking rather pleased with herself. But Dean looked concerned. Ron noticed this also, and decided to speak on it.

"Dean, what's wrong? It looks like you guys are finished?"

Dean smiled sadly at Ron, then zoomed up next to him and pulled out a nose hair. Everyone watched in horror as Ron let our a yelp and then a few pathedic swings at the air. It would have been Dean if he hadn't just jumped back. Dean zoomed backward and yanked out a small, small, very small baggie, and put under Rons left eye and collected the single tear that fell.

"All you had to do was ask! Bloody hell!"

It was Ron. Harry and Seamus had some how found themselves sitting on the couch holding up 'the rock' worthy fits, trying to defend themselves. Hermione laughed.

"Seamus, you have no need to fuss, you can call on crocodile tears right?"

Seamus immediately eased up only to receive an icy glare from both Ron and Harry. Harry spoke up.

"Hermione, I've only cried once and that was when old Voldie put the cruico curse on my left temple. I don't plan to start now."

Ron, Seamus and Deal all gulped at what Harry had just said. Hell, Ron let out a tear from a nose hair, Old Voldie had to put the pain curse on Harry's left temple to make him cry… God knows what he had tried before that.

Hermione put on her best attitude she could muster, said the words that she knew would reward her with confusion.

"Harry, in this specific spell it's all

((AN:I AM EVIL I LEAVE YOU WITH A REAL CLIFFIE! DIDN'T EVEN FINISH THE SENTENCE! REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE!))


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Warnings: SLASH Rating for later chapters...i think...or mabye just to be safe!

…HAS **NOT YET BEEN BETA'D! BUT WILL BE SOON**…Beta: The one and only wonderful Emily!

((AN: Ya, I want to thank: **Parvatti: (your so sweet, if this update's for anyone, it'd be for you, after all your the only one who reviewed!)** Beware a shorter chapter, sorry!))

**TRUTH OR DARE TEENAGE WIZARD STYLE**

**Chapter three**

"Harry, in this specific spell it's all right for the tear to be 'for' the person. All in out I shed two tears, one from my own eye, when I pricked my arm, and another for the sadness that you've been through. So you can take your fists down now."

Ron nodded in approval, as did Dean, but Seamus and Harry sat still, and thought of the sadness that

'Mione had spoken of. Ron was tired of silence. "Good thinking Hermione, maybe your brains _are _good for something."

Hermione only smiled, knowing that it was a complement, and that it was to ease the tension in the room. Oddly enough it had worked.

Harry and Seamus had there little 'problems' under control again, and Dean and Ron were already asking Seamus to start the water works.

After a bit of laughs at Seamus's acting and skill, they had all of the tears, witch meant that they had all of the ingredients for the game.

Harry was still a little keen on the whole 'Im not even sure, why should they find out the same time as me' thing,

but hey, they were his friends, if he couldn't trust them, then who could he?

And then as he was thinking that, his events of earlier passes through his mind, his events with Seamus on the floor.

He was almost positive that Seamus had no idea, but if there was anything that he learned when defeating Old Voldie it was that the word 'almost' was in fact a verry BIG word.

A VERRY big word. 'Almost' cut his head off. 'Almost' didn't grow back. And that was only the beginning.

Harry wasn't afraid of his friends asking about the old 'now dead wizard of his bare hands'.

No, but he was a bit worried about them asking about Ginny and last year. Oh well, if it comes down to that then it comes down to that.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the truth's potions starting to bubble. Harry spoke up.

"Well, since this _IS _supposed to be fun, I guess that I'll volunteer to go first."

Hermione beamed at his braveness, and clapped her hands together to make it official.

It was a bit odd when she asked the question, but he was expecting it all the same.

"Truth or Dare?"

All eyes that were in the room(Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione) were all on Harry as he closed his eyes in deep thought.

And when he suddenly opened them again he had a determined look in them. He spoke the words that held his fate.

"I chose dare."

((AN: I know that this chapter was like, really short, but I wanted it to end here. If you peoples have any request for truth's(for any of the characters) or any Dares(for any of the characters) then feel free to mention them when you review. We'll what do you think? Go ahead and REVIEW. If, you don't, then I won't update! That's a threat! No joke!))


End file.
